


Stuck on the elevator

by Crazy_for_gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Elevator Sex, Elevatorstuck, First Dates, First Kiss, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_for_gallavich/pseuds/Crazy_for_gallavich
Summary: Ian & Mickey meeting for the first time





	Stuck on the elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!!! Positive vibes only :)

Mickey Milkovich got his life together. There was no police, there was no more jail time. He finally started to be a real adult. Mickey moved out the south-side as soon as his father went back to jail for a lifetime because of something stupid like always. He lived in a apartment in the north-side, it was not much but it was his and he was proud of that. He also went back to school to get his GED and found out that he liked to build things ended up being a architect for this big company he now worked at. He was very closed about being a gay man but now his more open about it.

 

Ian Gallagher got his life together. He moved out the south-side once he got the chance. He moved over to the north-side in an apartment. He was stable with his bipolar illness. He went back to school to get his GED then went to college to be a architect and now he is working at this big company plus its only his 2nd week there. 

* * *

 

 

Mickey was on his way to work. This morning was just the worst it stated with him dropping his coffee all over his only clean white button down. He went to his closet to see what else he had but there was just his pink shirt that mandy had bought him for his birthday (she knew he hated the color pink) but he told himself that this would have to do. Looking at his watch he had to leave now or he was going to be late. Getting on the street to led to his job was hell, there was traffic everywhere the speed was about 5 mph looking at his watch again he was now 20 minutes late, this morning can't get ever better can it? he said out loud.

 

Getting to work he parked his car in the garage go up the elevator trying to get to the main elevator.

Making it up to the main elevator there was this cute redhead sanding next to him and man was he a hot piece of ass he was tall,buff he just sexy.  

STOP Mickey Milkovich you don't have time for this, you are now 30 minutes late to work 

The redhead looked over and smiled at mickey his heart stopped beating for a second that smiled was just wow....

 

The elevator doors open and went in the redhead then mickey. Ian clicked a number then he looked over to mickey

''What number?'' 

''same as yours mickey'' said with a smile

going up half way the light stated to act up flicking on and off then the elevator just stopped right in the middle.

Oh what the hell this day just keeps getting better and better mickey said now looking at his watch for the 100th time .

I hope i don't get fired it's just my 2nd week Ian said out of the blue 

mickey just looked over at him

Mickey tooked of his jacket it was starting to get super hot now , Ian now doing the same

''Uh...uh i'm ian'' he said with his hand out to be shake

''mmm...Mickey'' he said ignoring the handshake

''So uh what do you do?''

''What?''

''I mean what do you work on in this building?''

''Oh I am architect'' 

omg i am a architect too!

''cool''

''yeah it is'' 

'So how long have you been working here?'

'a year' mickey said 

''What are you not going to ask how long i've been working here'' 

''Dude I know how long you been working here you said it earlier''

''oh yeah i did sorry''

''what a goof'' mickey said 

There was ring the elevator from a phone that was in there Ian and Mickey looked at each other, Ian went to pick it up 

 

''uh....yes'' 

''Hello this is officer peterson from the fire department is everyone okay in there?''

''Yes officer there is only one more person in here with me'' 

''Okay great we should have ya'll out in a hour or two''

''Alright sounds like a plan'' 

''What he say'' 

''He said that we should be out within a hour or two''

''Wow okay'' 

Mickey was starting to look pale

''Hey dude are you okay?''

''yeah i am fine just hate being in tight spaces that's all''

''Breath with me ''

''Hell no it's not like am having a panic attack''

'' I know but if you keep holding your breath like that you're going to pass out so would you just do the damn breathing thing with me'' 

''Okay fine''

''In for 4 out for 4 got that?''

''I am not stupid Ian''

''Never said that you was''  

Mickey decided that he wanted to learn more about this cute redhead 

''So uh.. where you from?''

''South-side Chicago''

''Dude me too''  

''Hold up what your last name''

''Milkovich'' 

''No fucking way, We were on the same little league team''

''wait are you franks kid ''

''yep, but I am not really his son long story ''

''Wow'' 

yep 

''Wow your just'' 

''what?''

''you're just more filled out I guess'' 

''You don't look bad yourself mick'' 

Ian again gave mick one of those smiles that once you see it you're dead 

 

Ian was starting to get sleepy it was really a long morning 

Mickey saw how tired he was, he was tired himself 

He lad his back against one of the walls, ''Hey you can put you head on my shoulder if you want i an about to take a nap myself ''

''Thanks'' 

With Ian having his head on his shoulder it ease him in a way that he felt safe, comfortable he slowly went into a deep sleep.

 When mickey woke up he felt body heat behind him it was Ian spooning him, he wanted to get up but he hated to wake Ian up.  

Finally getting up to see what time it was they been stuck in this thing for 3 hours and was promised to be out in a hour or two ,

He picked up the elevator phone to see what the hold up is 

''Hello can I speak with officer Peterson''

''You're speaking with him''

''So how long we going to be in here 

Well it looks like there is more damage then we thought , How are ya'll holding up'' 

''Where fine, we could use some food though'' 

''Well we can send that down what would ya'll like?''

''2 burgers, fries and 2 sodas'' 

''Okay we have to you''

''Thanks'' 

10 minutes later food was coming though the elevator doors 

Mickey taped Ian so that his food won't get cold

''Hey I have food'' 

''mmm great, how did you get it'' 

''Called to see what was taking so long to them that we need food, so here you go'' 

''mmm kay'' 

While eating in silence mickey was watching Ian eat, and Ian was watching Mickey eat

''Hey you uhh have a little something on your chin'' mickey said 

''Where I don't feel it''

''Here I get it'' 

Mickey reached over to wipe the cheese that was stuck 

He used his index finger to take it off, Ian picked up his hand to lick it right off 

Mickey was in shock , what just happen 

what that they both looked at each other trying to figure out what to do next mickey wanted to take a shot but he was scared. Ian went for the kill he kissed mick hard, he kissed him like it was the last meal on earth .The next second clothing is flying over the place.

 

''Man gallagher''

''What?''

''nothing it's crazy'' 

'' Wait I want to know''

''Well,Ian Gallagher I like you I really-really do , Spending 6 hours in the elevator with you was the highlight of my day, you know this morning was really shity then you Ian gallagher seem to make it so much better I-I''

He was cut off before he could finish Ian had smashed his lips with mick one more time today 

Ian was in love with him already, he felt safe- he felt right being in mick's arms 

Mickey finally let go to catch his breath, this redhead was going to be the death of him one day , He was in love with this dude being with him just felt right, He was happy to be stuck in this elevator 

-Fire department-

There was a ring on the phone this time Ian picked it up 

''Hello'' 

''great news guys were going to get you out now' 

''Wow that's great'' 

15 minutes later they where free 

''So uh where do we go from here? ''Ian said 

''Well I don't know about you but I really want to see you again'' 

''That's good to hear I was just thinking the same thing''

''Perfect ''

''Here's my phone number"' 

''All right I call you later'' 

''I'll be waiting for that call mick'' 

Mickey and Ian both laugh 

''Well I have to get going'' 

''well bye'' 

both of the boys walked off 

until mickey pulled out his phone to dial the number, Ian picked up right away 

''Let's go on a date right now''

Ian turned around to see that mickey was staring right back at him 

 

''Okay"

 

 

THE END

 

 

 


End file.
